candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 530
| moves = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 69 | previous = 529 | prevtype = Order | next = 531 | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 530 is the fifteenth and final level in Sour Salon and the two hundred twenty-fifth jelly level. To pass this level, you must clear 65 double jelly squares and score at least 150,000 points in 33 moves or fewer. If you have extra moves left in this level, Sugar Crush will activate jelly fish to eat candies and score you additional points. With a lot of isolated jellies behind icing all over the place, this level is extremely hard. Difficulty *The candy bombs have only 9 moves and the middle one can rest on top of the chocolate spawner, although the middle one is often consumed by the chocolate. *The two jellies on the bottom corners are the hardest to clear as they are underneath two layered icings, and they are somewhat isolated from the main board. *There are half as many candy spawn lanes due to the icings on top. Stars Strategy *Make the colour bomb + striped combination as it can clear the blocks and/or the jellies under them effectively while also releasing the jelly fishes. *If a striped candy + colour bomb combo cannot be created early, aim for the side jellies and those near the chocolate spawner. Always check if there are any striped candies combos that can aim the corner fish before making a move. Getting Three Stars (For Daring Players) *'Difficulty:' Considerably Easy *Five colours make it easy to create special candies. *The jellies are worth 130,000 points (65 double jellies x 2 single jellies per double jelly x 1,000 points per single jelly = 130,000 points). Hence, clearing the jellies alone leaves the player having to earn an additional 170,000 points. *There are plenty of double jellies to sustain huge point cascades. *The chocolate spawner will spawn chocolate which inhibits the flow of candies. This in turn reduces the opportunity to create special candies. *The two layered icing also inhibit the flow of candies. *The left and right candy bomb dispensers dispense candy bombs quite frequently, allowing many opportunities for colour bomb + candy bomb combination. *There are plenty of jelly that need to be cleared in 33 moves which requires plenty of cascades which in turn gives plenty of points. *The three star target score is relatively low. Most runs of passing the level will end up with 280,000 - 340,000 points. Trivia *This level, along with levels 49, 76, the current version of level 472, and level 574, has 33 moves. Hence, this is one of the later levels where the number of moves does not end in a 0 or 5. Walkthrough Category:Sour Salon levels Category:Episode finales Category:World finales Category:Jelly levels Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:Levels with 31-65 moves Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with jelly fish Category:Levels with 2-layer icing Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with chocolate spawners Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with teleporters Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Awkward shape levels Category:Redesigned levels Category:Considerably easy levels to earn three stars Category:Very hard levels